The Enemy within
by Neo-Robin
Summary: Somebody's infiltrated Raven's mind. Can the titans save her?


**The Enemy within.**

**Chapter 1.**

**The Intruder.**

Raven was lying in her bed sleeping when suddenly; a black shadow came inside her room through the window and picked up the mirror, which was the entrance to her mind. Raven woke up sensing trouble; She looked around her room. Then she looked where the intruder was holding the mirror in front of him.

"NO!" said Raven.

But it was too late; the figure had already infiltrated her mind.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Raven.

The Titans came in running.

"Raven what is it?" asked Robin.

"S-Sla." She said, pointing at her mirror.

Robin looked at her mirror wide eyed.

Suddenly Raven fainted.

"Raven!" said Robin, running towards her.

"What's wrong with her?" said Cyborg

"I think somebody went into her mind." Said Beastboy

"What will we do?" asked Starfire.

"The only choice we have…" said Robin.

"No! You really want to…." Beastboy was interrupted.

"Yes, go inside her mind to see what's going on." Said Robin.

The Titans circled around Raven's mirror.

"Hold on Raven." Said Robin.

Raven was sweating. The teen titans looked into the mirror and were teleported inside her mind.

"Well…well.. If it isn't the Titans." Said a very familiar voice.

"Where are you?" asked Robin.

No answer.

"Let's go." Said Robin.

**Chapter 2.**

**Rescuing.**

The titans walked for a long time until they went into one of Raven's mind portals. They walked in. It was covered with flowers and trees.

"Happiness.." said Beastboy.

"But.. Where is she?" asked Cyborg.

"There!" said Starfire.

Happiness was in an electromagnetic force field; Happiness was lying on the floor.

"UNNNGGHHHH" groaned Happiness.

"We'll get you out of there!" said Robin.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, the ray got deflected, Starfire shot her starbolts, the force field seemed to waver a little, Robin threw his electric disks, Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged, the moment he touched the force field, he got shocked. Then he got an Idea; he turned into an electric eel, short-circuiting the force field, making it to shut off.

"Raven!" said Beastboy running to the unconscious happiness.

"Well, one free, But where's Slade?" asked Cyborg.

"I think he's moved on ahead of us, so we should move also." Said Robin.

"Sooo… What should we do with her?" asked Beastboy.

"Take her with us." Said Robin.

"Let's go!"

They went out of Happiness's land and got into Sadness' land. They looked around for her, and they found her, in the same condition as Happiness was in. Beastboy handed Happiness to Cyborg and did the same steps to the force field, making it turn off.

"Let's move on." Said Beastboy.

They went on saving Raven's feelings. Then they went to Tough's land. Slade was fighting Tough, but it seemed he was having much more trouble than the others.

"Titans! Attack!" said Robin.

The titans laid down Raven's feelings and charged at Slade.

Beastboy turned into a gorilla and smashed the ground, missing Slade by an inch, but a Starbolt hit Slade while he was in the air. Slade flew off and hit a wall of some sort. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, missing every time he shot. Robin threw three electric disks, took out his staff, and charged at Slade. The titans saw the two fighting. Then Slade was hit by a powerful kick in his back.

"Forgot about me?" said Tough.

The two, Robin, Tough fought against Slade, Slade suddenly got stunned and was standing still with wide eyes, he was looking past them. They looked around.

"Get out of here!" said tough, running away herself.

It was Hate. The titans took cover. Slade charged at Hate.

"NO! Don't invoke her!" said Tough.

Slade didn't listen and was about to do a powerful punch to Hate. But, before Slade could reach her, she turned into Trigon.

Slade looked horrified and grabbed three smoke balls from his pocket and threw them to the ground.

"Puny earthling! You shall not escape from me!" shouted Trigon.

Slade ran as fast as he could to the exiting portal, but was caught by Trigon. Then Slade took out his force field bomb, and threw it to Trigon, it stuck to Trigon's chest, and started to shock Trigon.

"AAARRRGGHH!" shouted Trigon.

Then he suddenly hit Slade with his right hand and sent him flying to the exit portal. The right side of his mask broke; Slade came out of the mirror and ran out of Raven's room by the window. Trigon started trembling, then after a big boom; only the form of Hate was left unconscious inside the electromagnetic force field.

"Should we take her out of the force field?" Asked Beastboy.

"Naw, that way is better, for Raven, and for you guys." Said Tough.

Then the other feelings woke up.

"Well.. You guys better be going." Said Tough.

"Why?" asked Beastboy.

"Well.. Just say if you stay here, you're going to have to listen to every feeling's thanks. And I think Sadness has an awful lot to say to you guys." Said Tough.

"Well better get going!" said Beastboy, running to the exit portal, Cyborg following him, Starfire following Cyborg.

"Well bye.." said Tough to Robin.

"Bye." Said Robin running through the portal.

**Chapter 3.**

**Back out.**

The titans appeared in Raven's room. Raven started to wake up.

"MMMMMNNNNGGG…." Groaned Raven.

Raven saw her friends; they were standing in front of her mirror and were walking towards her. She smiled, which she felt that was not right.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin.

"Yeah." Said Raven.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest." Said Robin, walking out with the other titans, Beastboy stopped on the way out.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Beastboy on his way out of the door.

"Yeah…" said Raven.

Beastboy went out of the door. Raven got out of her bed, and started meditating.

"Well… if it isn't Raven.." said Tough.

"Nice to meet again." Said Raven.

Then she looked at Hate who was crouched inside a force field.

"What happened?" asked Raven.

Tough told Raven the things that happened.

"You should put your belongings in a more safer place." Said Tough.

"Yeah.." said Raven.

She got out of her meditation, and then she took the mirror and put it inside a treasure chest looking case and sealed it with a lock, and chains.

Raven heard her friends call her from the main room.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"Well…" said everybody.

"What?" asked Raven again.

"There was a book sale and.." the titans stood away from the place they were covering. Raven was surprised. There were two whole boxes of books. Raven's eyes became huge. She ran to the pile of books, she lifted them up with her power and rushed into her room. There was a note on the door.

'Thanks.'

"Guess we're not going to see her for long." Said Beastboy.

In her room, Raven was reading 2 books a minute. Raven's face was filled with content, then.. Her clothes turned white..

The End

Hope You Enjoyed

More Coming Stand by

Brought to you by: Neo-Robin


End file.
